En el momento indicado
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: Sabia perfectamente que aquella mañana del 31 de Diciembre tenia un plan completamente distinto a lo que se había imaginado, ya que para Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley había llegado en el momento indicado.Proximamente Continuacion


_**Disclaimer: Por desgracia no soy rubia, no me ahogo en dinero, y sobre todas las cosas no soy inglesa, así que esto no me pertenece, de todas formas, gracias J. K. por marcar mi niñez y adolescencia.**_

¡Felices Fiestas! He aquí mi regalo de año nuevo, Inspirado en una artista que cambio mi gusto por la música, así que se las recomiendo: la canción se llama "llegaste Tú" de Thalisz, una espectacular cantante mexicana que vale mucho la pena escucharla; también dedicado a una persona que me salvo un día de Año Nuevo al estar caminado sin rumbo, y esto que escribo, tiene parte de realidad; así que espero lo disfruten, es totalmente AU =D

Diciembre, bendito Diciembre; el mes más frio de todos, y si además le agregamos la ventisca de nieve que cubría el asfalto resbaladizo, era sin duda el peor tiempo jamás visto hasta ahora. Solo para aquellos que se veían en la triste y desolada necesidad de pasar las últimas horas del año en compañía de copos de nieve y tiritando de frio; mas si una chica castaña se encontraba caminando por la autopista sin rumbo alguno, esperando tal vez que algún automóvil se apareciese por aquel desértico lugar, o simplemente se encontraba ahí para olvidar lo sucedido hacia ya seis horas.

Hermione Granger, la chica bien parecida a ojos de sus padres, de su guapísimo novio Cormac McLaggen, la más joven empresaria en obtener el puesto más alto en tan poco tiempo, gracias a su inteligencia y agudeza con respecto a los negocios, una chica modelo para cualquier mujer, en pocas palabras: Perfecta.

Siendo así el caso, como es que una chica de tal alcurnia se encontraba con jeans, zapatos deportivos y una simple chaqueta que apenas la cubría de aquel inclemente frio, caminando solitariamente por la autopista, con sendas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, tenía muy mal aspecto, y cualquiera que la conociera, no la reconocería ni en un millón de años, ya que la Hermione perfecta que todos conocían se había esfumado…

—Estúpido Cormac, estúpido clima… estúpido Cormac— Maldecía a diestra y siniestra, la castaña era consciente que podía gritarlo si quería, pero no gastaría sus últimas fuerzas en decir cuánto odiaba a su ahora ex novio.

Llevaba horas caminando sin rumbo alguno, y por si fuese poco, también se encontraba de un humor que agradecía que nadie estuviera cerca de ella, ¿pero como una chica tan dulce y paciente como ella era capaz de llegar a tal punto de querer asesinar a cualquier que se apareciese por ahí? Está bien, se encontraba tan depresiva que ni si quiera quería recordar todo lo que había sucedido, solo se limitaba a caminar y caminar sin rumbo por aquel desértico lugar, aunque a esas alturas le importaba un comino lo que le llegase a sucede por andar sola a tan altas horas de la noche en un Fin de Año. Mientras seguía caminando pudo oír a lo lejos un coche que se acercaba, la verdad no le importaba quien fuese, pero tantas horas caminado y sin que pasase ningún coche, se le hacía extraño que hubiera uno tan lejos de la ciudad; giro la vista para averiguar si tenía que preocuparse o solo se trataba de un coche cualquiera, hasta que pudo notar que bajaba la velocidad, no se trataba de un auto lujoso, ni mucho menos confortable, pero quedo sorprendida cuando un chico pelirrojo se asomo por la ventanilla del copiloto, y se dispuso a hablar con la castaña.

—Hey hola, no sé si te resulte extraño, pero hoy es víspera de año nuevo, y tu andas por la autopista, sola, corriendo peligro que cualquiera pueda asaltarte— Sonrió el chico, intentando animar a la castaña que solo lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

—Lo sé, simplemente me encanta exponerme al salir a caminar por las autopistas de Londres a tan solo horas del año nuevo, es una tradición mía— dice irónicamente dándose la vuelta y caminando de nuevo, ignorando por completo la cara perpleja del pelirrojo.

—Sabias que el sarcasmo es un método de autodefensa, además que estás congelándote con toda esta ventisca, y créeme que empeorara, así que deja que haga mi buena obra antes de que termine el año y déjame llevarte.

—No sé si sabias que las indirectas también son un método de defensa para decir que no.

—Oye, si hicieras de lado ese orgullo, créeme que tu vida sería mejor, te ahorrarías muchos disgustos creyendo que los demás tienen la culpa de tus propios errores— el pelirrojo alzo exasperadamente la voz.

La chica solo atino a recordad algo muy parecido, algo que Cormac le había dicho esa misma tarde

"—_Si no fueras tan orgullosa y dejases de pensar en ti misma o en tu estúpido trabajo, jamás hubiera llegado a hacerte esto Hermione, todo esto es tu culpa—"_

El pelirrojo pudo notar como la castaña palidecía aun mas con lo que le había dicho, tal vez si fuese un poco menos directo, o no reaccionara enfurecidamente ante cualquier comentario estúpido, se ahorraría la penosa necesidad de sentirse incomodo ante la reacción de la chica.

—Oye yo no… lo siento no debí— Bufo ante la manera en que de por sí ya había echado a perder la situación— Mira la verdad hoy no es mi día, no quería decir todo aquello, a veces reacciono estúpidamente y ni si quiera mido las consecuencias de lo que digo o hago, y no soy quien para juzgarte así que por favor discúlpame.

Hermione miro al pelirrojo, si no fuese por aquello ojos totalmente celestes, que parecían demasiado sinceros con aquella sencilla disculpa, jamás en su vida hubiera querido volver a verlo.

—Me llamo Hermione Granger y será un placer viajar contigo, y no te preocupes; hoy tampoco ha sido mi día y lo menos que quiero es sentirme mal— Sonrío pálidamente al chico, abriendo la puerta del coche y subiendo, agradeciendo que tuviera calefacción, ya que de verdad se estaba congelando.

—Muy bien Hermione, ¿a dónde vas? — se alegró el chico satisfecho por lo que había logrado con aquella chica.

—La verdad no lo sé, simplemente salí de mi apartamento sin rumbo alguno.

—En ese caso, ya somos dos, la verdad solo me fui para olvidar ciertas cosas que no merecen ser dichas, pensé en caminar sin rumbo igual que tú, pero manejar y llegar mucho más lejos era la mejor opción.

—Genial, porque no lo pensé antes— Susurro solo para si misma ignorando la mirada extraña que el pelirrojo le dedicaba.

Luego de que encendiera nuevamente el motor del coche y manejara nuevamente sin rumbo, simplemente dejando a sus espaldas Londres, en el transcurso del camino se limito a mirar de vez en cuando las expresiones que aquella chica hacia se le hacia totalmente increíble que alguien como ella, siendo tan linda y "simpática" estuviera sola en un día tan especial como ese; sencillamente no se lo imaginaba.

—Y bueno Hermione… Ya que ambos estamos viajando sin rumbo, y aparentemente escapando de nuestros problemas quisiera saber… bueno si es que no te molesta… ¿a que te dedicas, que haces de tu vida…?—Pregunto él chico después de casi quince minutos de incomodo silencio desde que aceptara subir al coche con él.

—Bueno yo… soy agente en el Empire Global Weasley´s Industry, soy hija única, mi padre y mi madre son dueños de una de las empresas textiles más importante de Londres, y hoy iba a ser un día perfecto junto con mis padres y mi novio, hasta que él decidió arruinarlo— Termino de relatar la castaña con un tono de enfado mal disimulado.

—Tranquila, de seguro tu novio no tenia intenciones de arruinarte el día, por lo general nosotros los hombre actuamos o decimos cosas sin pensar, así que te aseguro que lo que haya pasado no merece que hubieras huido de esta forma—intento animarla con sus consejos, que jamás en su vida le hubiese dicho a alguna chica.

—Claro, cualquier otra chica que vea a su novio revolcándose con una rubia tonta en el departamento que comparten y culpándome una y mil veces, de seguro que "Esa cica" se quedaría a escuchar una explicación lógica por parte de su novio semidesnudo con la zorra de su secretaria.

El pelirrojo se quedo totalmente pasmado ante lo que la castaña le había dicho, que clase de patán era capaz de hacerle aquello a una chica como Hermione simplemente no creía que alguien se atreviera a dañar a una mujer como ella, tan linda, con esos ojos tan hermosos y su ligeramente alborotado cabello; quien quiera que fuese el ahora ex novio de esa chica quería golpearlo hasta que se diera cuenta de lo que dejo perder.

—Es un completo y reverendo idiota— artículo molestamente, después de haberse quedado en silencio por algunos minutos, y sin que pudiera esperar la respuesta de Hermione, giro velozmente hasta quedar en el carril contrario, y dirigiéndose de regreso a la ciudad.

—¡Oye espera, que es lo que haces! — Se exalto la castaña tras ver el repentino cambio de humor del chico.

—Lo justamente necesario ante tal acto; voy a golpear a ese idiota.

—Wow, espera un segundo, me halaga que quieras hacer eso, y te aseguro que si lo hubieses dicho desde el momento en el que me encontraste, te hubiera tomado la palabra y por supuesto que ambos iríamos a golpearlo, pero después de meditarlo, Cormac no se merece ni que gastemos nuestras fuerzas en golpearlo.

—Siendo así el caso, esperare a que el Karma haga su trabajo, de la manera más dolorosa y graciosamente posible.

La castaña no pudo evitar reírse con tal libertad, aquel chico en serio le caía muy bien, además que fue lindo que girase solamente para ir a golpear a un completo idiota… Además que aquel chico le daba muchísima confianza, aun más viendo sus ojos azules profundo, su pelirrojo cabello ligeramente largo y alborotado y su complexión atlética.

—Por lo menos ahora ya tenemos algo en común— Articula con la voz baja, intentando pasar desapercibido.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar ensombrecer su aura de un momento a otro, ya que sencillamente no quería recordar lo mal que la había pasado, pero si Hermione era capaz de haberle contado lo del idiota de su novio, no era justo por parte de él no contarle lo que le sucedió. Quiso evitar que lo mirara directamente, así que vio a su izquierda y pudo admirar un hermoso lago congelado, no recordaba haberlo pasado cuando se dirigían hacia el lado contrario y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Sabes patinar Hermione?

—Bueno… la verdad es que… — La castaña no lograba entender el repentino cambio de humor del chico, hacia unos segundos su rostro se había vuelto ensombrecido y hora estaba de los más radiante.

—No importa, yo te enseñare.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el pelirrojo se orillo y salió rápidamente del coche, con tal de abrirle la puerta a la castaña, mostrando su radiante sonrisa, que parecía que aquel rastro de tristeza mostrada hacia un minuto no hubiese existido jamás, abrió la cajuela del auto y saco dos pares de patines para hielo, y sin mas ambos se dirigieron al lago congelado.

—Anda póntelos y yo te ayudare a mantenerte de pie, cuando ya tengas equilibrio tu podrás hacer lo demás—Sonrió el chico ayudándole a ponerse aquello patines que de por si ya le quedaban un poco grandes.

—No oye… no corremos peligro de que el hielo se quiebre y caigamos al agua congelada— La chica no paraba de temblar y no precisamente por el frio… y agradecía enormemente que la ventisca hubiese parado y dejando un ambiente totalmente blanco, el cielo despejado y una luna llena totalmente hermosa.

—Créeme que no hay ningún problema, este lago esta congelado desde hace un mes, así que las probabilidades de que se rompa es una en un millón.

—En ese caso, confiare en el lago… y en ti, por cierto, que con los patines en la cajuela, acaso tenias preparado ir a patinar en año nuevo.

—La verdad es que, el coche no es mio y mi hermana me había regalado estos patines hace ya dos navidades atrás, pero los olvide un día en casa y ella los dejo en el auto de su novio y mi amigo me presto el coche.

—O sea que tú mejor amigo sale con tu hermana.

—Exacto, al principio quería matarlo, pero después de un par de golpes entendí que él era el indicado para ella.

—Eres demasiado sobreprotector que da miedo.

—Solo con las personas que me importan de verdad, pero no desvíes el tema y andando, es hora de patinar.

—Esta bien, pero solo te pido un favor… si me caigo, y sé que lo hare, ni se te ocurra reírte de mi esta bien.

—Bueno, seria demasiado tentador reírse, pero te lo prometo, hare todo lo que pueda para contenerme.

Ambos chicos se veían contentos, por un momento olvidaban las razones por las cuales se habían encontrado en aquel día tan importante, era increíble como dos desconocidos se unieran de la nada en un momento tan hermoso como lo era patinar en un escenario bañado de blancura inverna, y la luz de la luna en su máximo esplendor.

—Vez, te dije que te enseñaría a patinar, conmigo como maestro era imposible que te cayeras— Reía el pelirrojo tomando de las manos a la castaña, quien con mas seguridad ya era capaz de mantener el equilibrio y patinar por si sola.

—Si claro, y el que te hubieras caído era parte de la enseñanza— Se burlo la chica, mirando como él mantenía su sonrisa.

—No habíamos dicho que no nos reiríamos de aquel que se cayese.

—Si claro, pero solo si yo me caía por no saber patinar.

—Esta bien, acepto mi caída. Últimamente me he acostumbrado a aceptar muchas cosas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Es por lo que ibas a decirme, acerca de la razón por la cual manejabas sin rumbo.

—Si… de hecho… yo.

—No importa, si no quieres decirlo no te presionare a que me dig…

—Mi novia se escapo con otro, de hecho ella pensó que lo nuestro era solo por diversión, precisamente hoy fue a mi apartamento a recoger cosas que yo le había comprado, alegando que ahora eran suyas… Y de hecho, estos patines, mi hermana nos los había regalado, pero por desgracia ella odiaba patinar, o quererme… Ahora ya ni me importa que era lo que odiaba.

—Vaya, eso si que es…

—Patético, lo se, me deje llevar por una cara bonita, unas curvas y por…

—¡No! No quiero saber que mas, solo creo que ella era la chica mas tonta en todo el mundo, preferir dinero antes que pasársela bien contigo, divirtiéndose patinar sobre un lago congelado, corriendo peligro que se rompa en cualquier momento…

—Vaya tienes razón.

—Que, ¿lo del lago?

—No, sobre preferir dinero antes de estar conmigo.

—Por favor, si ella fuera lista, y viera todo lo que tiene en frente, no tendría la necesidad de andar detrás del dinero.

—Vaya, muchos me habían dicho cosas similares, pero en ti, tiene mucho más sentido que cualquier otra persona.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, ruborizándose en cuanto los dos se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de ambos, el pelirrojo disimulo aquello mirando su reloj.

—¿Que… que bonita luna no crees? —Dijo la castaña, intentando pasar aquel incomodo silencio, pero el chico no pareció escucharla.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… uno.

Sin que ella lo esperase, él chico se acercó demasiado a ella, quedando separados por escasos milímetros entre sus rostros, sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró sus ojos, y de repente, el pelirrojo poso sus labios en los de ella, causando una descarga eléctrica en la espina dorsal de ambos, se limitaron a seguir su instinto y profundizar aquel beso que parecía nunca terminar, pero fue la culpa del oxigeno lo que hizo que se separaron.

—Feliz Año Nuevo—Susurro el chico aun con la respiración agitada

—Feliz año nuevo.

—Hermione yo… lo siento… no debí…

—Podrías llevarme a mi apartamento— interrumpió la chica, algo ruborizada, no quería romper con la magia de aquel beso— si ya es media noche, nos tomara algo de tiempo de volver a Londres, así que será mejor irnos.

—Si, claro, como tú quieras.

Ambos chicos salieron de aquel lugar, limitándose a dirigirse simples monosílabos, cada vez que sus miradas, por accidente chocaban, se ruborizaban hasta las orejas; el trayecto fue de lo más lento y silencioso, hablándose simplemente para que la castaña le indicara por donde ir, las calles de Londres se encontraba casi desérticas, cuando el reloj del chico marcaban las casi dos de la madrugada, por fin la castaña le indico detenerse en frente de un elegante edificio; el chico salió apresuradamente del coche, y fue a abrirle la puerta, como todo un caballero, quedando uno frente al otro.

—Bueno… aquí es donde vivo—Susurro la chica, esperando alargar aun mas la despedida.

—Muy bonito edificio— El chico tampoco quería llegar a la despedida, pero no encontraba alguna otra excusa para detenerla.

—Ok, gracias por el viaje, fue muy lindo pasar año nuevo contigo, olvidarme de mis problemas y… Gracias por todo.

—No importa, de veras, creo que el destino a veces nos la juega duro, pero siempre hay que tener la esperanza de que nuestra vida puede mejorar en el momento indicado.

—Por supuesto, fue lindo habernos encontrado… y perdón por intentar evadirte con sarcasmos— Rio ligeramente al recordar como lo había tratado al principio.

—Es solo un método de autodefensa contra extraños que uno se encuentra en la autopista.

—Si, lo lamento… en ese caso, adiós…

—Ok… adiós… y feliz año nuevo

—Si, igualmente.

Hermione dio media vuelta intentando no girar de nuevo, sabia perfectamente que aquel pelirrojo la estaba viendo como entraba al edificio, y de hecho, eso le importaba demasiado, tanto que la pelea con Cormac había sido perfecto para por fin dejar de estar con alguien que ni si quiera la quería, y aquel chico, en una sola noche ya había demostrado ser todo lo contrario a su ex novio, con todo y aquella sonrisa encantadora, su manera bromista de ser, y sus cambios de humor algo bipolares, y por si fuera poco, sus ojos azules que la hipnotizaban por completo… Que estaba haciendo de su vida, ahora se sentía feliz con un extraño del cual… ni si quiera sabia su nombre, pero por una vez en la vida coincida con Cormac; ella siempre estaba interesada en su trabajo y no se daba el tiempo suficiente para vivir, y ese chico había llegado en el momento indicado para comenzar de nuevo…

—Por cierto, en todo este viaje juntos me di cuenta que no te…— Había dado media vuelta y caminado escasos dos metros de vuelta al chico, pero se sorprendió al ver que el pelirrojo ya estaba frente a ella, y sorprendiéndose aun mas, cuando él la tomo por la cintura y de nuevo la beso, con mucha mas pasión que el anterior, dejando a la castaña sin duda alguna de que antes de que él llegase en su camino, no sabia absolutamente nada sobre el amor, pero estaba segura de que aquello que sentía era muy parecido a ello.

—Ron Weasley… Así es como me llamo—Susurro el chico separándose esporádicamente de ella y volviéndola a besar, pero Hermione parecía sorprendida.

—Ron… Weasley… Weasley, o sea que tu eres…

—Si Hermione, soy hijo del empresario Arthur Weasley, que según supongo es tu jefe, por que ciertamente la empresa para la que trabajas es de mi familia; además que como no quise seguir con los pasos de mis tres hermanos mayores, soy el nuevo jugador estrella de los Chudley Cannons.

—Vaya Ron, yo…

—No te preocupes, suele suceder con las primeras impresiones, por eso no quise decirte quien era, y ni si quiera tenia pensado decírtelo pero… tu me haces descubrir cosas de las cuales no hubiese hecho jamás.

—Igual tu, jamás en mi vida creí patinar sobre hielo, o pasear sin rumbo alguno dejándome llevar por un atractivo pelirrojo.

—Tienes razón, seria increíble conocer aun mas—dijo alegremente acercándose una vez mas a ella.

—En ese caso, volveremos vernos muy pronto— Susurro la chica en forma de despedida.

—Tenlo por seguro, ya se donde vives—Dijo rápidamente antes de unir nuevamente sus labios, lo cual duro como una hora para ellos, unos minutos para la gente normal, pero logrando que ambos sonrieran tontamente al verse reflejados en los ojos del otro.

—Hasta luego Ron… espero verte un día de estos.

—Por supuesto, ya tengo razones para visitar mas seguido la empresa de mi padre— Lo último que hizo antes de subirse nuevamente al coche, fue guiñarle un ojo de manera cómplice, y con una sonrisa imborrable de su perfecto rostro, lo cual hizo que la castaña se quedara viendo el lugar por donde aquel chico desaparecía de su vista; y tanto como él, su sonrisa no se quitaría en toda la noche.

Sabia perfectamente que aquella mañana del 31 de Diciembre tenia un plan completamente distinto a lo que se le había imaginado, y por si fuese poco, haber aceptado un viaje sin rumbo con aquel pelirrojo, era lo mejor que pudo hacer en toda su vida, ya que claramente se estaba enamorando locamente por aquel chico, y ahora, que emperezaba un año mas, era tiempo de comenzar de nuevo, ya que para Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley había llegado en el momento indicado.


End file.
